Welcome to my World-File 1'
by Jay Moss
Summary: Remember my very original fic, 'The King and his People'? Well, get ready for the same as Mimi drags Jay into a world that he created. Jay has to make his story enjoyable or else he won't make it home! He also has to protect Mimi and fend off The Third An


Disclaimer- All anime/video game characters that appear in this fic are copyrighted by their original creators. I own me and any other original characters that appear in this story are owned by me. Unless they're real people in which case, they own themselves. Hmm... This is confusing stuff. Just read it.  
  
Author's Notes- YAY!! I finally managed to dig myself deeper into the idea I created in 'The King and his People' and came up with this... diverse I think is the word, fic series. Once again, all comments can be E-Mailed or reviewed. Read and enjoy. And if you read but, don't enjoy. Please don't flame me relentlessly, just tell me how to improve! Thank you!

Dedicated to my friend Josephine K. Seastone who was kind enough to put 'Cooties' on her site AND put a link to my new website on there too! Thank you, Josephine and I hope you enjoy this story too!  
  
'Welcome to my World-File 1'. An Anime/Reality Fanfic series by Jay Moss-

PLEASE NOTE- Read 'The King and his People' if you are bewildered by what happens in this fic.

***

When Jay Moss, writer and paperboy by trade, woke up this morning, he planned to do something different. Usually, if he wasn't at School, he would sit in his room either writing or watching anime. Occasionally, he would go shopping but, he had no money whatsoever as he'd just blown it all on CDs. So, he was going to do something else for a change.

'What can I do that I don't do already?' Jay asked himself. He sat up in bed and looked around his small bedroom that was referred to around the household as 'The Cell' as the door was always closed and as a result, it got very hot and stuffy in there. In front of him was his TV, Stereo and VCR. Behind him was a wall. To his left was a window covered by curtains. To his right was his wardrobe and his shelf that was literally overflowing with books, magazines and videotapes. He stood up on his floor and looked at his desk which was occupied by his computer. He wanted to do something DIFFERENT! Everyday he would do the same old things on that computer. Chat to friends, update his once-neglected website, reply to E-Mails and write stories for fanfiction.net.

Although, something different did happen to his computer a few nights ago.

An anime character came out of it and visited him.

He was pretty sure that he wasn't dreaming but, it was so unrealistic for a character from a anime to just appear out of his computer and shout at him. But, it had happened and Jay didn't dare touch the computer for some time afterwards. The last thing he wanted was for Mimi Tachikawa to come up to him, hit him and shout at him for hurting her so much in his fanfics. He could do without that, it was TOO different! 

Behind the computer desk were his Ranma 1/2 and Cowboy Bebop posters and his Sentimental Graffiti calender. He had to accept the sad truth that anime and writing stories were the only things that kept his life interesting. His friends were always on family outings or holidays so, he didn't see them much out of School. He skimmed through his address book. No girls he could phone up and ask out on a romantic dinner obviously.

Jay collapsed back on his bed. All he wanted was a little bit of excitement and change in his life. He felt angry and frustrated with the fact that his life was so dull. He sighed, put on his glasses and wrapped a dressing gown around him before sitting at his computer and switching it on. He looked up at his calender. His GCSE final exam results would be available to him in four days. He was dreading them like never before. He needed to take out his frustration on someone. Someone finally came into his head. It was a risk but, what the hey? It probably was a dream. He set up and Text Document, typed the usual disclaimer and Author's Notes before typing his first hate fic. Not against another series but, against another person: Mimi Tachikawa.

'I know it's cruel and I don't like hate fics. But, I need to let out this anger. Besides, I don't have to publish it for the others to read!'

Jay continued typing before the screen began fading. Jay raised an eyebrow and gave the monitor a hard whack. It gave Jay a small electric shock. Jay moved away from the screen and was shocked when an arm reached out of the screen and grabbed his hand, Jay tried to resist but, it was impossible. He was pulled directly into the monitor and he closed his eyes tight as he landed on something or someone. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Since when was a forest part of his room? All around him was nothing but, trees and grass.

"Will you get off of me?" A voice said from down below. Jay looked down and saw that he was sitting on top of a girl he instantly recognised as Mimi, the same Mimi that had accused him of ruining her life a few nights back. But, why were they together in a forest?

"Ah, sorry." Jay replied, standing up to allow Mimi to stand. Mimi did so and screamed when she saw that her dress was dirty.

"Look what you've done now!" She shouted to Jay.

"Hey, don't blame me! I don't even know where I am! Wait... where am I exactly?"

"Inside your story." Mimi told Jay.

"Inside the story...O...kay. I'll be leaving now."

Jay began to walk away when he noticed that beyond the line of trees in front of him was nothing. Just a big white...thing. It was just a sheet of white.

"Erm... Why is there just white there?"

Mimi looked at him oddly.

"Because, you never decided what's after the forest!" Mimi reminded him.

"Right... Can I just go home now?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"You were going to hurt me again. So now, you have to help me."

Jay was confused. Totally. How was he having a conversation with someone who didn't really exist? Why is he here? Where exactly IS here?

"Help you? How?"

"That's easy. You have to finish this story without hurting me. If you manage to do that then, you can go back to your home."

"And... If I hurt you?" Jay enquired.

"You'll be stuck in your own fics forever!" Mimi told him.

"Erm... Okay, sounds simple enough. Let's see..." Jay looked around for something to type on. "Do you have something like a computer or typewriter?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who walks around with a computer or typewriter?" Mimi sarcastically asked Jay. Jay looked at Mimi. She didn't look like the kind of girl that would walk around holding a computer or typewriter. She looked like the kind of girl who walked around holding a handbag full of cosmetics.

"So, how on earth do you expect me to finish the story?"

"All you have to do is think of how the story goes."

'Okay...' Jay thought. 'Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, a laptop computer appears in Jay's hands allowing him to type the rest of the story.'

A laptop computer promptly appears in Jay's hands.

"Wow, check it out! Okay, here goes!" Jay said as he typed:

'Jay is typing away at the computer when all of as sudden, a vortex to the real world appears before him.'

Jay and Mimi looked up. Sure enough, a portal did appear.

"What's with the big purple swirly thing, Jay?" Mimi asked.

"It's called a portal Mimi, and it's my ticket home!"

"What? But, Jay..."

"Quiet, can't you see I'm concentrating?" Jay told Mimi before typing some more.

'Jay sees the portal and goes to step into it to go home.'

Jay stands up and is about to step through the portal when a voice is heard!

"So, you stole my laptop computer?"

Jay turned around just to see Izzy take the laptop computer from his hands.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"This iMac portable computer cost me lots of money and is fitted with a rapid-working ISDN modem for surfing the Internet. I cannot let it fall into the hands of strangers like you." Izzy told him before deleting what Jay wrote on the laptop. His portal home disappeared and he suddenly felt forced to sit down next to Mimi.

"I tried to tell you but, you didn't listen!" Mimi shouted at Jay. "The inhabitants of this story can interfere whenever they want and do whatever they want to prevent you finishing the story too quickly and making it too short. You have to try and write an interesting tale, not an awful one-liner! How are the reviewers going to like that, huh?"

"How do you know about the reviewers?"

"The reviewers are the jury of the fanfiction world. They have influence on who stays here and who returns to the normal world. You are the protagonist and writer in this story and if they aren't impressed with your story writing abilities, you will be stuck here for all eternity!"

"Okay, okay!" Jay said. "I get it! So, I have to create a decent story or I'll never get back to my home, right?"

"Affirmative." Responded Izzy.

"And I can't hurt you Mimi because, the reviewers won't like that and therefore I won't be able to go back home, right?"

"That's right!" Mimi said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Jay announced.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said to Jay.

"Hang on, Izzy. Now that I've met you, can I ask you exactly what you mean by 'prodigious'?"

"Oh, it means..."

Suddenly, a huge shadow cast over the three of them and they looked up to see Sachiel (The Third Angel in Evangelion -Jay)looming over them. 

"Mimi, is that one of the inhabitants who can interfere?" Jay asked, not getting an answer. "Mimi?" Jay turned around to see Mimi and Izzy running into the forest. Jay ran after them, screaming as the gigantic Sachiel walked after them.

The three continued running until they came to the white screen from before. Izzy and Mimi stopped. Jay kept running until he saw that his companions had stopped. Jay turned to them.

"Why'd you stop? That thing'll kill us!" Jay shouted at them.

"Jay, don't you remember? That's just a blank page! If we run into that, we'll be deleted!"

Jay looked at her blankly.

"WE'LL BE DEAD!" Mimi screamed at him.

"Oh, right."

"Sheesh! And people call me a ditz!" Mimi complained.

They turned around to see the enormous Third Angel, Sachiel standing above them.

"Jay!" Izzy called to him. "Name a place, any place!"

"Izzy, I don't think I should be playing guessing games with you right now."

"Just say something."

"Erm... Okay... Um... Let me think... New York City?"

Izzy tapped away into his laptop and the blank page shattered to reveal New York City just across the ocean! Jay's jaw dropped!

"How'd you do that?" Jay asked Izzy.

"You tell me. You're the one writing this story."

Jay looked around. Sachiel was still there. Jay snatched Izzy's laptop and quickly typed away into it.

"Jay, what did you type?" Mimi asked.

"Just watch, Mimi." Jay told her as a huge grand piano fell from the sky and comically flattened Sachiel! Jay rolled onto the floor, laughing. Izzy and Mimi just watched him, confused.

"What childish humour. Are you sure he's a teenager, Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"I... think so, Izzy." Mimi replied as Jay stood up wiping a tear from his eye.

"That gets me every time, that one." Jay commented. " Now, how to get across to New York..."

Jay tapped away at Izzy's keyboard as a huge cruise ship appeared before them. A platform was released and landed at their feet.

"That's how we'll get across!" Jay told his companions as he ran up the steps onto the ship.

"Isn't he going kinda over the top with this story writing? I mean, isn't it unrealistic with the huge cruise ship and grand piano?" Mimi asked Izzy.

"I just hope the readers enjoy the story for his sake." Izzy responded as he and Mimi stepped up the platform onto the cruise ship.

To Be Continued...

***

Author's Footnotes- Yes! It turned out okay! I thought it'd end up as one terrible confusing mess but, it really works! I enjoyed writing 'The King and his People' so much I decided to make it into a series and this is it! Of course, it's a little bit odd and sometimes totally incomprehensible (Look it up). But, hey! It's supposed to be like that!

Just remember kids! This isn't real! Don't really try putting your head through the TV when watching Digimon. The only bizarre experience you'll get is the biggest headache in the world!

Now, I seem like such a bad influence to people. Please don't sue me, if your little ones attempt to enter the anime world the way I do in this story. It doesn't really work.

Take it from someone who knows!

Thank you for your time and may God bless you all!


End file.
